teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big William "Billy" W. Williams
Big William "Billy" W. Williams is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," brawny member of the Gangreen Gang, and a member of Christopher Aonuma's vigilante group. Voices * Rintaro Nishi (Japanese) * Jeff Bennett (English) * Ricardo Hill (Latin America Spanish) * Paco Valls (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Jean-Michel Farcy (French) * ??? (Canadian French) * ??? (German) * ??? (Italian) * João Carlos Cortes (Portuguese) (Under the name Grande William "Billy" W. Williams) * Jose Augusto Sendim (Brazilian Portuguese) (Under the name Grande William "Billy" W. Williams) * Sunde Cheng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) (Under the name Da William "Bili" W. Williams) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Lasse Lunderskov (Danish) * ??? (Dutch) * Fredrik Dolk (Swedish) * Jakob Þór Einarsson (Icelandic) * Øyvind B. Lyse (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Mirosław Guzowski (Polish) * ??? (Finnish) * ??? (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * ??? (Arabic) Story Descriptions Billy is a huge fat 15-year-old boy with green skin, short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. At night, his pajamas are a sky-blue extra large pajama jacket, sky-blue extra large long pajama pants, white socks, and sometimes wears dark green slippers. His swimsuit is a pair of dark green swimming trunks with yellow lining on the side of each thigh. Personality Character Relationships Sonata Dusk Upon meeting Sonata for the first time, Billy slowly fell in love with her in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core * Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters